Hit and Run (The Simpsons)/Level 1
Level 1 is the first level in The Simpsons: Hit & Run. It takes place on October 25, with the player taking on the role of Homer as the protagonist. Level 1 takes place in the suburbs of Springfield and focuses on finding the source of the black vans and wasp cameras in Springfield, as well as acting as a tutorial for the player. Plot After Homer destroys a Wasp Camera that breaks into his home and admires some gold coins that emitted from the camera, an advertisement comes up on his TV, which features Krusty advertising a new drink called the Buzz Cola, that is good for people's energy. After watching the advertisement, Homer decides to go to the Kwik-E-Mart to collect some cola, and ice cream too, after his wife, Marge, tells him that it has been ate, when he comes home. He gets told by Marge that Lisa left for school without her science project, Homer then races Principal Skinner to the school and gives Lisa her science project just in time. After that, he then returns home and is told by Marge that he is late for work, and today is his evaluation day with Mr. Smithers, Homer goes to the Kwik-E-Mart and destroys Smithers' car before he reaches the power plant, Homer then goes to work at the power plant, but he complains that he can't sleep with a camera that is watching him, Homer then destroys some power couplings outside his office and then returns to his workstation, where Mr. Burns tells his employees that they must return to their homes, Homer returns home and sits down on the sofa and watches the news, which features Kent Brockman explaining about Wasp Cameras spying on the citizens of Springfield and strange black vans, Homer spots a black van outside his house and follows it until it reaches to Mr. Burns' mansion, where he finds out that Mr. Burns is up to his old mischief again. Homer goes to the Grocery Store, where Marge tells him that a new violent video game has hit the streets, and that children shall not play it, so Marge and Homer go out and continuously hit a truck containing Bonestorm games and destroying them in the process. Afterwards, they return home and then Homer goes to the power plant, and sees Carl, who is drunk, but he finds out that Smithers is going to warn Mr. Burns, so Homer races Smithers to Mr. Burns' mansion and scolds Burns for sending spying cameras and black vans in Springfield, where Mr. Burns tells Homer that they are pizza vans which are completely harmless, and fires Homer immediately. Appearance Level 1 takes place in the suburbs of Springfield, featuring many locations from the show, including the Simpsons House, Flanders House and the Wiggum House, all of which are located in the Evergreen Terrace street, there are also many other houses in the level, one that has a shortcut leading through the garage, which contains Krusty glass, the player can use this shortcut in some of the level's missions. Other locations include the La Maison Derriére, the Kwik-E-Mart and the Retirement Castle, with a Krusty Burger located behind the Kwik-E-Mart and a gas station nearby. After that, is the First Church of Springfield, another Krusty Burger and the Springfield Elementary School, followed by the Grocery Store. There is also a bridge down the road from the school that goes into the richer district, locations on the district include the Gold House, Mr. Burns' Mansion and a Springfield Gasoline Station, there is also the Stonecutters Tunnel that will lead into the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. Exiting the plant, is where the poor people of Springfield reside, which contains a crop field, a barn and the Tire Fire, which can be used as a shortcut in some of the game's missions. After that, is a trailer park, yet another shortcut that is usable in a couple missions, and two houses where Moe and Nelson reside, there is also a house where Cletus resides along with a bridge splitting the poor and normal parts of the level, across the bridge is a gas station and a Krusty Burger, along with the Springfield Cemetery, which is inaccessible in the level. Missions #S-M-R-T (Objectives: Collect Lisa's Science Project, Drive to the school, Race Principal Skinner to the school, Enter the school, and Talk to Lisa) #Petty Theft Homer (Objectives: Get into your vehicle, Find Flanders' tuxedo, Find Flanders' lawn mower, Talk to Barney / Collect the cooler, Find Flanders' lawn chair, Find Flanders' family portrait, Find Rod's inhaler, Drive to the Flanders House and Talk to Ned) #Office Spaced (Objectives: Get into your vehicle, Drive to the Kwik-E-Mart and Destroy Smithers' vehicle before he reaches the power plant) #Blind Big Brother (Objectives: Go to Power Plant and then into Homer's office and then Go outside of the office, Destroy 9 control boxes and then go back into office) #Flowers by Irene #Bonestorm Storm (Objectives: Go to the grocery store and talk to Marge then Crash into the cBone and collect 10 game boxes and return to the Simpsons house) #The Fat and Furious Tutorial The Cola Caper (Objectives: Drive to the Kwik-E-Mart, Talk to Apu, Collect the ice-cream and cola and Drive back to the Simpsons house) Bonus This Old Shanty (Objectives: Talk To Cletus / Collect 5 Cardboard Tubes and 15 harvest / Return and talk to Cletus) Vehicles Family Sedan (Starter vehicle) Plow King (Purchase from Barney for 150 coins) Pickup Truck (Bonus Mission) Electaurus (Street Race prize) Surveillance Van (Purchase from Gil for 100 coins) Duff Truck (Purchase from Gil for 125 coins) Collector Cards #Home Made Football #Crab Juice #Insanity Pepper #Spinemelter 2000 #Parchment #Carbon Rod #Mr. Sparkle Box Wasp Cameras #In the park next to the Simpsons House. #In the garden of the blue house next to the Simpsons House and the park #In the backyard of the Flanders House. #In Wiggum's back garden. #On the roof of the Kwik-E-Mart. #On the roof of the Springfield Gasoline Station next to the Kwik-E-Mart. #On the feet of the Lard Lad Donuts statue. #On top of the damaged school bus in the school playground. #By the back door of the school. #On the first part of the school roof. #On the second part of the school roof. #At the top of the tower next to the bridge separating the school and the rich district. #In front of the Gold House. #At the entrance of the Stonecutters main hall #Above the Stonecutters' table. #In the field next to the Tomacco Barn on top of the hay stack. #On top of one of the vans in the trailer park. #Hovering over the edge of the van in the trailer park. #On the Bridge framework. #Also on the Bridge framework. Gags # The swings in the playground near the Simpsons' House. # The TV inside the Simpsons' House. # The swings in the Simpsons' backyard. # The grill in the Simpsons' backyard. # Talking tiki in the Simpsons' backyard. # The door of the bomb shelter in the Flanders' backyard. # Frostillicus in the Kwik-E-Mart. # Silent alarm behind Apu in the Kwik-E-Mart. # ATM in the Kwik-E-Mart. # Larry the Looter arcade in the Kwik-E-Mart. # Squishee machine in the Kwik-E-Mart. # Fire extinguisher inside the school. # Fire alarm inside the school. # Radioactive gas tank in the power plant parking lot. # The lever in Homer's workstation at the power plant. Quotes Cutscene 1 :(Homer picks up a hovering coin; a TV commercial comes on) :Krusty the Clown: Hey, hey! I'm endorsing a new cola, kids. And this one isn't poisonous to anybody! :Announcer: That we know of. :Krusty the Clown: New-and-Improved Buzz Cola is made from only the finest sugars and waters. Plus, it has a special ingredient too hot for the FDA. It'll give you the "get up and go, you need to do all the pathetic stuff you had to do!" So try new improved Buzz Cola! :Homer Simpson: (tempted) Mmm, cola. Must get Buzz Cola. (walks out of view drooling) Cutscene 2 :Kent Brockman: ...leaving the famous bearded cartoon creator incarcerated in a Peruvian jail. In other news, local citizens are outraged over their discovery of surveillance cameras throughout the town. We go now to City Hall where Mayor Quimby is feeling questions from an angry mob. :Joe Quimby: These miniature cameras are an outrage! Spying on our women's dressing rooms, bathrooms, and locker rooms is unforgivable! I think I speak for all Springfielders when I say: "Where is the sexy footage?!" :Kent Brockman: In other unexplained news, strange black vans have been appearing all over town. :[Cut to Homer spying at a surveillance van with a satellite dish outside the window.] :Homer: (discreetly looks at the black surveillance van) Marge, that black van is spying on us. :Marge: Oh, Homie, you're so sexy when you're paranoid. Bonus :Homer: Hey, I know you! You're in my dumb guys' support group! Mind if I borrow your truck for a while? :Cletus: No can do, Mr. Fancy Blue Pants. I be gotten to do my daily chores, or else Brandine's ain't making rat pie tonight. :Homer: Right, I'll help you with your hillbilly chores. :Cletus: You help me bring out this season's harvest and I'll be taking you anywheres you be needing to go. :Homer: Woohoo! :Cletus: First thoughts, I want you to go to the gas station and get someone of those cardyboard tubes, you know them? I'll be building me some indoor plumbing, when you finished with that knock down all those tomacco plants so young-uns can clean 'em up for market, heh. ---- :Cletus: OK, city boy, I'll help you. You just yell in to those magic talk boxes and I'll come on running. Ah, dem things is crazy. Original missions :Marge: Homie, somebody ate every dessert in the house! I need you to run to the store, and pick up some of that ice cream with the miniature pies in it. :Homer: Ah, must have been one of our kids. Probably Milhouse. ---- :Homer: Hey, Apu, gimme a cola and I need another bucket of ice cream with mini pies. :Apu: What happened to the ice cream with mini pies your wife bought this morning? :Homer: Ah, I probably ate it, I don't remember stuff too good. ---- :Marge: Homie, Lisa left for school without her science project. Can you get it to her? :Homer: Oh, do I have to? :Marge: You can drop it off on the way to work. :Homer: And I have to go to work?! ---- :Lisa: [to Homer] Thanks for bringing me my model of the digestive system... hey, where's the gall bladder? :Homer: I got hungry, and...it was a fig. :Lisa: It was modelling clay! :Homer: Ooooh... :Lisa: By the way, Dad, Mom called, she says she needs to talk to you at home before you go to work. :Homer: D'oh! ---- :Marge: Homer, go talk to Ned Flanders. he seems miffed, and PO'ed. :Homer: Why me? I'm the world's greatest neighbor! I even have a mug to that effect. ---- :[in beforemath] :Ned: (scoff) I'm all in a ditter, Homer, so many of my possessions have disappeared...I called the police to find the culprit. :Homer: Culprit, eh? :Ned: My lawn mower, my cooler, my lawn chair, a family portrait...even Rod's inhaler, what kind of sick individual would take this stuff? :Homer: (in Homer's brain) Oh no, I borrowed all of Flanders' stuff. Quick, think of an excuse to get out of here! (to Ned) Uh; excuse me, I think I have to go...shuck some corn. :[in aftermath] :Homer: Flanders, look! I found your missing stuff! Now, about the reward... :Ned: (chuckles) Thanks neighbour-oony. Here's your reward, a prayer from the Lord's number one fan. (praying) Our father in heaven, bless this noble oaf. :Homer: Stupid Flanders getting happiness from religion... ---- :Homer: Uh...do you remember that cooler I gave it for your birthday? Well, Flanders wants it back. :Barney: Now, what will I use for a toilet? ---- :Marge: Homie, you're late for work and today's your workplace evaluation with Mr. Smithers. :Homer: (alarmed) Ah! He'll find my scorpion farm! Then where will my scorpions live?! Only one person can help me: Lenny. ---- :Lenny: Hey Homer, how about a breakfast churro? :Homer: (still alarmed) No time! Tell me where to find Mr. Smithers! :Lenny: I think I saw him at the Kwik-E-Mart. More breakfast churros for Lenny! :Homer: I'm gonna need a car with a little more junk in the trunk if I'm gonna to take him out. I wonder if Barney still has the Plow King? ---- :Homer: Barney, can I borrow the Plow King? :Barney: Take what you want, sexy leprechaun! Just don't shoot me with that dart gun! Ooooooh...! :Homer: Whatever! ---- :Smithers: (groans) My convertible! I just waxed and undercoated! :Homer: That's what you get for expecting me to do the job for which I am paid! ---- :[in beforemath] :Homer: (being bothered about the security cameras in the workroom) How can I sleep with that camera? Doh-what if sexy girls could be watching me on the internet?! Stupid cameras. You should be smashed! I'll destroy you at your power source! (laughs evilly) :[in aftermath] :Homer: Finally, I can get some sleep. :[SFX: Whistle] :Mr. Burns: (voice only, in intercom) Mindless Drones, Return To Your Ugly Families! :Homer: D'OH! ---- :[after Homer follows the surveillance van outside Mr. Burns' mansion] :Homer: Oh, Mr. Burns is behind all this? Evil spying is so like him, that wrinkled old monkey skeleton! ---- :Homer: Mr. Burns is spying on everybody! We've got to follow him! :Marge: Not now, Homer. A new violent video game has hit the streets and we need to get rid of it before it warps any children with its bloops and bleeps! :Homer: But that game sounds awesome. :Marge: And therefore should be destroyed. :Homer: I guess. ---- :Marge: If only kids would play more video games about sharing. :Homer: Marge, you know I have more crazy plans. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go spy on my boss. (Marge groans.) ---- :Carl: Hey, Homer, you look like you're having one of your trademark adventures. :Homer: (even more alarmed) Danger! Mr. Burns... mini cameras... black vans! :Carl: Whoa, good thing I'm drunk! :Homer: Stupid drunk...oh no, he's going to warn Burns! I can't believe I'm racing the same guy twice in one day. ---- :Homer: C. Montgomery Burns, I know you're guilty! J'accused...sir! :Mr. Burns: Fine I admit it, I had Amelia Earhart's plane shot down. That hussy was getting too big for her jodhpurs. :Homer: No, you're spying on Springfield with your black vans and surveillance cameras. :Mr. Burns: Black vans? Hmm. Aren't they connected with some sort of, pizza owner concern? :Homer: (alarmed once more) What!? They were only pizza vans?! I'm a class five idiot! :Mr. Burns: Smithers, release the hounds! And if this oaf is an employee of the plant, fire him at once. Category:Game Levels Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki